


Writing prompt #92: "Are you drunk?"

by elisechoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, drunk reader making a fool of herself, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisechoi/pseuds/elisechoi
Summary: What he said next made you feel like a deer in headlights. "Are you drunk, cadet?" Your eyes widened. What were you supposed to say? "Don't answer that," he said holding up his hand. "I can already smell the alcohol reeking from you."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Writing prompt #92: "Are you drunk?"

Ever since you joined the Survey Corps, there was a person who you had always looked up to. A person you admired greatly. The only problem you had was the fact that said person was your Captain. He's in a higher position than you. You were his subordinate. You doubted he even knew your name. But honestly? You were okay with that. Yeah, it sucked at times, because there were moments when you just wanted to run up to him and tell him how much you admired him and all of that.

One night, you were sat in a circle with the other female cadets, passing around a bottle of alcohol and telling each other stories of Titans, stories of friends and family, and even stories about who they all had crushes on. The room was dark, only being illuminated by the flames of candles around the group of girls. Historia was to the right of you, and Sasha sat to your left. 

Sasha then took a giant swig of the bottle before passing it to you. "You-You know who I think is cute?" Sasha began speaking slowly. "Connie," she said. "Connie is cute!" Just then, all of the girls let out a mocking 'oooooh' sound before laughing. "You like Q-tip?" Ymir asked loudly. "W-what? I didn't never said I like him! He's jus cute!" You then laughed. "Sureee Sasha. You totally don't have a crush on Connie," you said jokingly before taking your own swig from the bottle before handing it to Historia.

"Oh right, okay (Y/N)," Sasha said before raising her voice even louder. "And you TOTALLY don't have a HUUUGE, sappy crush on Captain Levi!" By the end of her sentence, she was practically yelling. You lifted up your hand to slap her on the arm. "Be quiet!" you hissed. Sasha then began to laugh evilly. "You are literally HEAD OVER HEELS for him! Don't think I don't see the way you look at him all the time!" Even with your scolding, she continued speaking with a loud voice which was most likely booming through the halls. Pinching the brim of your nose you mumbled quietly, "Oh my gosh." Mikasa then spoke up, "Okay Sasha, time to bring it down a notch." "Or five," you added.

Once the bottle had gone around until it was empty, Sasha reached behind her and pulled out another bottle out of her bag. "Jesus how much alcohol can you fit in that thing?" Ymir asked. She just snickered. "I was only able to grab the two," she said before handing you the bottle. "Here, (Y/N). Bottoms up!" Taking the bottle from her hand, you then popped off the cap and began to chug. "Daaamn, who are you and what have you done to (Y/N)?" Ymir joked. You've never really been one for drinking, but the other girls had somehow managed to convince you to partake in their late night activities for once. You then passed the bottle to Mikasa. 

Let's be real. You were a lightweight. Easily able to get wasted. So considering you just took a few gulps from the other bottle and just chugged one-fourth of the new bottle, you were definitely feeling tipsy. You're a giggly drunk. Everything the girls have been saying suddenly became hilarious to you. Just then, you heard a rumble from beside you. All eyes were directed towards Sasha as her stomach growled. Patting her hands on her stomach, she then announced, "You know what that means, ladies! Time to get a midnight snack." The others shook their heads once Sasha asked who her lookout was going to be. Her eyes darted to you before she grabbed your wrist and began dragging you out into the halls with her. 

"Sasha," you whispered as you giggled, a goofy smile spread across your face. She then looked back at you pausing her walk. "What?" she asked. You then whispered loudly, "Shouldn't the kitchen doors be locked? How are we gonna ge-" Sasha then pulled a silver key out of her back pocket. Your eyes went wide before you let out a small laugh. "You stole the key?!" Sasha snorted, "Don't worry, it's a double." Just then, her stomach growled again. Looking down Sasha patted her stomach. "Calm down, girl, we're going to get food right now." Your eyebrows furrowed. "Are you talking to your stomach?" you asked. All she did was look back up at you before smiling.

You then closed the door behind you quietly before attempting to run silently as you tried to catch up to your friend who was now making her way to the kitchen. The two of you walked side by side, giggling to each other as you whispered. Unbeknownst to you both, a certain Captain just so happened to monitor the halls that night. He didn't have any paperwork to do for once, but he also was unable to fall asleep. He followed behind you silently as you and Sasha reached the kitchen. Sasha then held a finger up to her lips as she shushed you. She then put the key in the lock and turned it to the right.

You looked down each side of the hall before looking back to see Sasha rummaging through food. Being her lookout meant you had to stand beside the door to make sure no one caught the two of you. You were stealing food and would definitely get in trouble if anyone were to see you. Just then, you heard footsteps approaching. You gasped quietly once you realized it wasn't Sasha's footsteps you were hearing, but the footsteps of Captain Levi.

The only thought in your head was that you had to keep up your role as the lookout for your friend. Without thinking of the consequences of being caught, you then walked right up to the older man. He had seen you anyway, so there was no point in running away or attempting to hide. You then saluted him. "H-hello Sir," you stuttered. This was your first time speaking to him directly. Of course, this has to be his first impression of you. Great. Blinking your eyes quickly, your eyes looked around the hall, trying to think of an excuse as to why you were out, way past curfew. He then crossed his arms in front of his chest. "At ease," he spoke quietly. Your hands then dropped down to your sides.

Raising an eyebrow, he then said, "Care to explain why you are roaming the halls this late at night? You do know that curfew was three and a half hours ago, right cadet (l/n)?" You could feel your face heat up. He knew your name? He knew who you were? But you then began to panic, remembering why you were out here in the first place. You couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly, your mind switched to its 'no filter' mode. "I w-was lookin for you, S-Sir." The Captain shook his head. You reeked of alcohol, and your words were very slurred. "You were looking for me?" he said in more of a statement than a question. "Mhm." you nodded your head before looking behind you momentarily.

You turned your head back around to face your Captain. His eyes were looking at the empty hall behind you before focusing back on you. "And what exactly did you need me for?" He asked. "Uh...um...I just," your breath then got caught in your throat as he moved closer to you. You backed up until your back hit the wall behind you. "Well?" "I uhh...I just- I-I wanted to tell you something!" you began to fumble over your words. You were getting more nervous by the second, praying that Sasha would find a way to escape without getting caught. 

"What is it, (l/n)?" he whispered. He was close enough that you could feel his breath hit your skin. It smelled like Black tea. Just then, a thought popped into your head. “D-Did you know thh-that Black tea contains flavonoids, which are beneficial for heart health? Studies have found that r-r-regularly drinking black tea may help reduce the risk o-of heart disease!" He then leaned back slightly and he furrowed his eyebrows. "You came out of your quarters past curfew just to tell me facts about Black tea?" You nodded your head. "Yes, Sir!" His eyes never looked away from yours.

What he said next made you feel like a deer in headlights. "Are you drunk, cadet?" Your eyes widened. What were you supposed to say? "Don't answer that," he said holding up his hand. "I can already smell the alcohol reeking from you." You let out a huff of air, suddenly feeling much more intoxicated. The alcohol you had chugged around ten minutes ago had finally hit you. Completely forgetting your reason for being out of your room, you then smiled. "Yeahhh," you giggled. "I am incredibly drunk, Sir." He raised his eyebrows, somewhat surprised that you would just outright admit that.

"Y'know," you began, "I reaaally like you, Captain." He tilted his head to the right. "Is that so?" Giggling again you nodded your head yes. "You are sooo amazing," you whispered loudly. "And like, I don't know. You just have such nice hair, and you're so pretty, and the way you kill Titans is so cool," you were starting to ramble, letting out every single thing that came to mind. "You think I'm pretty?" he asked in an amused tone. "W-what? I didn't-" you paused. "Wait, yes I did. I do! Very pretty, Sir!" you exclaimed. 'This is amusing.' Levi thought to himself.

"Come with me," he said before he turned around and began walking down the hall. "W-wait! Where, where are we going?" you asked confused. You followed behind him forgetting all about your food thief friend. He didn't say anything as he continued walking. 'So pretty,' you thought to yourself. He then stopped in front of a door before unlocking it and making his way inside. You just stood there, confused as he held the door open. "Are you going to stand there with that stupid look on your face or are you going to come in?" he asked. "O-oh! Right." 

Once you were inside you began to wander around the room. "It's so clean in here," you whispered. Levi shut the door and locked it behind him as he watched you stumble over your feet. He chuckled. "Go sit on the bed," he pointed to the other side of the room. "If you throw up, expect to be on cleaning duty for the rest of your life." Your eyes widened slightly. "Got it," you said as you walked towards the freshly made bed. White sheets, white fluffy pillows, and a big, white fluffy blanket. It looked so inviting. You then decided to just plop yourself down onto the bed. Your face was shoved into the blanket as you sighed. "This is nice," you said to no one in particular.

"So," you heard your Captain speak from behind you. "Why are you shit-faced right now?" You giggled. "Shit-faced? You're so funny. That sounds silly." You lifted your head to look at him. "And your eyes are really pretty. Just like your hair!" Levi shook his head before sitting beside you. He didn't speak, though. He wanted to see what else you had to say. "Am...Am I dreaming?" you asked before your eyes darted back over to your Captain. You nodded. "Yep. Definitely dreaming." 

"Why would you be dreaming right now?" he asked. You then let out a loud laugh. "I-I would NEVER be able to talk to you if I w-wasn't dr-dreaming," you hiccuped. He continued to stare at you silently. "I mean, look at you!" You gestured to all of him. "How would I ever have the courage to talk to..to you?" You then let out a frustrated groan. “I look up to you s-so much, Levi," you mumbled. He raised his eyebrows. "Alright," he said, "let's get you to sleep."

You then began to whine. "Sleep? Whyyyy?" you pouted as he began lifting you up. "Y-You're so mean, Levi." He then paused his movements. "Stop calling me that." "Stop calling you what? Levi?" you giggled. "Leeeeviiiiiii," you continued. "Oh, Leviiii, you're so pretty! Levi is so cute! Levi Levi Levi-" Just then, he pushed you down onto his bed before pulling the fluffy blanket over you. "Go to sleep, brat." You smiled. "Okayyy....Levi." After saying his name once again, you went into a fit of small, quiet laughter. 

He just stood there silently as he stared at you. He then turned around to walk to his desk. "L-Leviiii," you moaned. Sighing, he turned around quickly to face you. "What?" he said in a bored tone. "Are you..why? Where are you goin? Are you leaving?" The tone in your voice went from a cheerful one to a very sad one. Closing his eyes, Levi let out a huff of air before walking back over to his bed. Blowing out the candle on the bedside table he then sat beside you. "Rest. Close your eyes. Go to sleep. S t o p t a l k i n g."

When the sound of soft snores came from beside him, he looked over to find you completely passed out. He laughed to himself. 'Tomorrow morning should be interesting.' he thought to himself.


End file.
